The present invention relates to the field of semiconductor manufacture and, more particularly, to polysilicon structures in a stacked gate region of a semiconductor device, such as for example, a flash memory device. As computers become increasingly complex, the need for improved memory storage, and in particular, the need for an increased number of memory cells per unit area, increases. At the same time, there is a continuing drive to minimize the size of computers and memory devices. Accordingly, it is a goal of memory device fabrication to increase the number of memory cells per unit area or wafer area.
A conventional non-volatile semiconductor memory device in which contents are electrically programmable and simultaneously erased by one operation is a flash memory-device. Flash memory allows for blocks of memory cells to be erased in one operation. Flash memory devices have the characteristics of low power and fast operation making them ideal for portable devices. Flash memory is commonly used in portable devices such as laptop or notebook computers, digital audio players and personal digital assistant (PDA) devices.
In flash memory, a charged floating gate is one logic state, typically represented by the binary digit 1, while a non-charged floating gate is the opposite logic state typically represented by the binary digit 0. Charges are injected or written to a floating gate by any number of methods, including avalanche injection, channel injection, Fowler-Nordheim tunneling, and channel hot electron injection, for example.
An important parameter for a flash memory cell is the capacitive coupling of the memory cell. It is difficult to reduce the size or scale down the memory cell while maintaining a desired or required capacitive coupling. This parameter can be a significant factor in the drive to reduce memory cell size. Accordingly, there is a need for a memory cell production scheme directed to reducing the size of a memory cell while maintaining or improving the capacitive coupling of the memory cell.